srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Rei Ayanami
"I think... I am the third." Rei Ayanami is a mysterious sixteen-year-old and the ward of NERV Commander Gendo Ikari. Little else about her is not classified. Loaned out to the A-LAWS team as heavy ordnance, Rei pilots the Evangelion Unit-00, an advanced prototype designed to combat extraterrestial / metaphysical threats known as 'Angels.' Though she seemed to come out of her shell somewhat in recent years, recently Rei has backslid into a much colder, introverted persona. Her poor social graces endear her to few, but she remains keenly intelligent and perceptive. Besides this apparent autism, her reputation is that of a pilot willing to sacrifice anything for the mission -- even her life. Background Information Rei Ayanami was brought into the NERV fold at a prepubescent age by the program's director, Gendo Ikari. As she has grown, she has undergone rigorous scientific conditioning to enable her to synchronize effectively with the monstrous prototype for NERV's angel-killing technology, the Evangelion Unit-00. For undisclosed reasons, she requires near-constant biological maintenance, largely in the form of a carefully concocted pharmaceutical regimen; this may or may not have anything to do with her affirmed status as a vegetarian. In NCA 118, NERV began deploying her into Earth Federation Army conflicts as an apparent show of solidarity. Nearly any information beyond this is intensely classified. In September NCA 119, during an attack on the Angel Ramiel, Rei was grievously injured during the near-destruction of Evangelion Unit-00. After months of physical therapy, Rei returned to active duty in time to face off against Yazan Gable. Gable penetrated the entry plug of her Eva with his ship-breaking swords, an act which should have killed Rei -- but she somehow, mysteriously, survived. Loaned out to the new A-LAWS peacekeeping force as part of NERV's ongoing relationship with the Earth Federation, Rei continues to achieve Gendo Ikari's agenda despite her new station in space. But then, that might be a dangerous assumption to make. Personality Traits Rei Ayanami is a girl of few words. Even those who interact with her regularly are not granted the privilege of insight into her inner world. There is speculation, which NERV will neither confirm nor deny, that she suffers from some manner of low-grade autism. Likewise, there is talk, again neither confirmed nor denied, that she is actually some form of Coordinator. Talents & Abilities Beyond her ability to pilot Evangelion Unit-00, it is not known -- or, at least, not available to the public -- whether or not Rei Ayanami possesses any particularly noteworthy talents or abilities. Notable Affiliations Rei Ayanami is known foremost as an experimental pilot for the NERV organization, which defends Earth from beastly, ultrapowerful creatures known as 'angels.' She possesses a close mentor-pupil relationship -- some would say more akin to the relationship between father and daughter -- with the organization's leader, Gendo Ikari. She is monitored on the battlefield by NERV's foremost tactician, Misato Katsurugi, and off it by the subfaction's chief scientist, Ritsuko Akagi. Rei maintains something vaguely resembling friendship with her fellow Evangelion pilots, Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu. All three children are limited (for varying reasons) in their ability to properly socialize with peers, however, so this closeness is often left unremarked upon, let alone tangibly displayed. As a member of the Minerva's Lance squadron within A-LAWS, Rei is positioned as teammate to Sarah Zabiarov, Shiro Amada, Johnny Domino, and Shinn Asuka, all under the auspices of her new 'Master,' Paptimus Scirocco. She is not exceptionally close with any of them. In NCA 118, Rei Ayanami entered into a romantic relationship with Leo Stenbuck, to the general amusement, confusion, and alarm of both teens' peers. Though their work often left them separated, the two became deeply emotionally connected (as far as can really be accomplished with Rei). This relationship ended when Rei Ayanami 'died' in NCA 120, however -- as the only person to actually see her death, Leo was sufficiently traumatized to abandon the relationship when the third Rei arrived. Rei is not about to let Leo off the hook, though. There are important matters that must be tended to. A Possibly Muddled and Inaccurate Chart Logs Rei-2 *2008-11-30 - Misfits in a Sea of Same - NERV infiltrates an anime convention, for some reason. *2008-12-21 - Special Training Exercise, the Roy Fokker Way - Skull Squadron goes out on a training exercise with Acting Rear Admiral Rei Ayanami. *2009-01-01 - A Sensitive and Emotionally Volatile Young Man - Rei Ayanami informs Shinji Ikari that she's a woman now. *2009-01-03 - This Ain't No Game, This Is HANGAR HOOPS - The game. The legend. The legacy. *2009-01-08 - Ramraiding - Trent Turkleton knows the only good way to get rid of a base is to ram it hard. *2009-01-14 - Beer Wolf - The EFA discuss Christmas presents on the radio. *2009-02-23 - Munch's Make Believe Gundam Fight - Although make believe / it's still unfortunately / SRT canon - a haiku. *2009-09-27 - VI: Ramiel - Countdown to Third Impact: 12 *2010-02-21 - Suck Under and Drown Slow - Betrayal. Death. Nothing short of a total war. Rei-3 *2010-03-09 - The First Seal - In which introductions are made. *2010-03-13 - Involuntary Leave - Leo Stenbuck is forced to take two weeks of leave after a psychotic episode mid-combat. There is an encounter while he awaits his train. *2010-03-22 - The First Meal - Johnny Domino wins friends and influences people. *2010-03-27 - The Second Seal - In which origins are discussed. *2010-03-29 - The Second Meal - Johnny Domino gives a mouse a cookie. *2010-03-31 - Colliding Circles - Rei Ayanami visits Shinji Ikari in the hospital and says things that she can never take back. *2010-03-31 - Consumed Goods - The White Devil meets the human Angel and both come away scarred. *2010-04-02 - Communication Must Become Total and Conscious - Lance-2 and Lance-3 bond. *2010-04-03 - If We Can Make It There... - The strange and phenomenally violent return of Lamia Loveless (in which Rei plays with nuclear weapons, which is smart). *2010-04-05 - Into That Secret Place Where No One Dares to Go - Paptimus Scirocco and Sarah Zabiarov investigate the mystery of Amuro Rei. *2010-04-06 - The Third Meal - Johnny Domino takes Rei Ayanami to his secret place. *2010-04-06 - The Third Seal - In which endings are discussed. *2010-04-09 - Harder... - Rei Ayanami meets her new Coach. *2010-04-13 - Synch / Swim - Fern Calico and Rei Ayanami discuss the perils of synchronization. *2010-04-13 - ...Better... - The Top Squadron registers its concern with Rei Ayanami's diet. *2010-04-17 - Negative Three - The Evangelion pilots reunite. All is not well. It never is. *2010-04-21 - All the Dogs and the Horses That You Have to Outlive - Excellen Browning checks up on Rei, and maybe breaks her in the process. NERV